


Una promessa eterna

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Gen, Living Together, M/M, hokage!itachi, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: What if dove Itachi è vivo e inserito bene nel villaggio visto che tutti lo amano e non solo, è Hokage.Naruto e Sasuke vanno a vivere insieme e tutti sono felici per il lieto evento visto che sanno quanto quei due ci stavano girando da anni.Pov!Itachi dove pensa a che fardello la famiglia Uchiha possa essere e quanto è felice di vedere la felicità sul volto del suo fratellino.E non solo, è felice perché in qualche modo.. anche loro hanno di nuovo una famiglia.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Una promessa eterna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event "Make your Summer De" indetto dal We are out for Prompt con i prompt: Itachi, il nome di famiglia è un pesante fardello da portare + A e B si ritrovano a convivere di Maura e Miriam + una casella del bingo: lasciato solo + "Tu sai che io so?"

Itachi è appoggiato al muro mentre guarda il suo fratellino festeggiare con i suoi amici, viene sommerso dallo champagne che bagna persino i suoi capelli. È un quadretto che ha faticato ad immaginare dopo che il nome Uchiha è ricaduto completamente sulle sue spalle.  
Ha sempre pensato non solo di aver portato il suo clan alla rovina uccidendoli tutti ma anche di aver spianato la strada a Sasuke per l'infelicità.  
Essere Hokage e vedere il suo villaggio iniziare un percorso di totale armonia con gli Uchiha non lo ripaga di tutti quegli anni incerti, con la paura che non sarebbe mai sorto il giorno in cui il villaggio e i clan potessero essere un'unica realtà.  
  
"Hai ancora quello sguardo cupo, _Hokage-sama_. Di questo passo Sasuke si chiederà cosa potrà mai incupire il tuo cuore in un giorno tanto speciale."  
  
 _Shisui.  
_  
Itachi sorride nel vedere il suo migliore amico offrirgli supporto senza che gliel'abbia richiesto. Non è una sorpresa che sia proprio lui tra tutti quelli del villaggio il predestinato per fargli da braccio destro.  
"Sasuke si preoccupa troppo per cose inutili. L'ultima volta che ho controllato ero io il fratello maggiore."  
"Vero ma è cresciuto e continui ad essere la persona che stima di più."  
"Non l'unica."  
Lo sguardo di Itachi va a finire su Naruto e al ricordo più recente che ha di lui.  
  
Quando Sasuke gli ha detto che sarebbe andato a convivere con lui non era sorpreso. Contento sicuramente ma non sorpreso. Non ci sono mani in cui metterebbe la vita di suo fratello se non quelle di Naruto Uzumaki. E quando qualche giorno dopo dalla notizia, lui era andato a casa loro inginocchiandosi con la testa china a terra chiedendogli il permesso di fare felice suo fratello be', sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. È stato imbarazzante per tutti e tre, soprattutto Sasuke ma in quel momento la loro famiglia si è allargata ed entrambi si sono sentiti un peso tolto dalle spalle.  
Il nome di famiglia insieme al loro passato è un pesante fardello da portare e Naruto con quel comportamento ha abbracciato entrambi.  
"Sasuke non sa ancora in che guaio si è messo."  
"Oh io penso di sì. Non ho mai visto mio fratello più felice."  
La mano di Shisui scivola dal suo braccio fino alle sue dita per intrecciarle dandogli un supporto silenzioso che lo riscalda più di qualsiasi parola. _Tu sai che io so_ , quel gioco che è iniziato quando erano adolescenti continua ancora ed è un linguaggio segreto che conoscono solo loro.  
  
 **\---**  
  
Itachi è l'unico rimasto ed è lasciato solo nel salone della nuova casa mentre loro puliscono la cucina.  
Il primo ad uscire è Naruto che non ha smesso di sorridere per tutto il giorno.  
"Sono esausto, non voglio vedere gente per almeno due settimane."  
Itachi sorride mentre porta il bicchiere di vino alla bocca.  
"Penso che tutti siano estremamente felici per voi due. Da quanto tempo vai dietro a mio fratello?"  
"Fammi pensare.. da quando avevamo tredici anni su per giù. Ma lo sai, _niente sacrificio, niente vittoria._ Ho aspettato che fosse.. pronto. So che l'ho già detto ma voglio ripetermi, Itachi. Non hai fatto un cattivo affare quando me l'hai affidato. Non permetterò che ci sarà più sofferenza nel suo presente e nemmeno nel futuro. E questo riguarda entrambi. Io come la mia famiglia.. la nostra porta sarà sempre aperta per voi, non voglio che vi sentiate più soli. Sasuke lo sa già perché gliene ho parlato."  
  
Itachi sorride, gli occhi lucidi e anche se non permetterà alle lacrime di uscire entrambi sanno quanto apprezza quelle parole.  
"Immagino quale sia stata la sua risposta."  
"Figurati. Dice che è perfettamente capace di badare a se stesso e che non ha bisogno di essere protetto ma che rimanga tra noi due, penso che sotto sotto gli piaccia."  
"La smettete di parlare di me alle mie spalle? Non mi è mai piaciuto."  
"Dannazione e io che stavo confessando a tuo fratello tutti i miei peccati promettendogli di non fartene parola."  
Sasuke alza lo sguardo al soffitto come per dire m _a con chi mi sono messo? Siamo sicuri che da oggi in poi dovrò convivere con questo idiota?._  
"Sono proprio felice per voi due, tutti lo siamo. Ti affido mio fratello, Naruto."  
La serietà di quello che sta dicendo è chiara agli altri due che non ridono nè ci fanno sopra una battuta, si tengono semplicemente per mano tutti e tre, una promessa che ha tutta l'intenzione di durare in eterno.

**Author's Note:**

> E' stato bellissimo poter scrivere di Itachi per la prima volta e penso di non essere andata OOC, so spero che sia un bell'esperimento e non vedo l'ora di poter scrivere di nuovo su di lui.  
> Qui ovviamente è vivo anche Shisui e loro due stanno insieme :3   
> Sono anche vivi Minato e Kushina e ho questi due headcanon: 1) Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke sono una squadra bellissima e hanno passato vario tempo prima della nomina a Hokage del primo a fare squadra e allenarsi insieme quindi loro hanno proprio un legame strettissimo e Itachi ama tanto Naruto :3  
> 2) Naruto e la sua famiglia sicuramente accetta Sasuke e Itachi che essendo rimasti solo sarebbero inclusi tantissimo in cene, feste e quant'altro <3 
> 
> Spero che sia un bella lettura e grazie a chiunque leggerà :)


End file.
